Switching Places The Cordy and Buffy story
by CharmedAngelus
Summary: So no one ever thought that Cordelia could have a big roll in Buffy! Just the screaming girl in the group, right.. this story is different then any episodes could ever image. What if Cordelia and Buffy somehow switch places!


Disclaimer: I think I don't own! :: gasp :: whatever forget me and on with the story.  
  
A/N: If you are a fan of either Harry Potter or Dragonballz you can read them! She got only 5 fics but she's adopting others fics from authors who don't want them. Her penname is XxDracosSerpentLadyxX  
  
Summary: So no one ever thought that Cordelia could have a big roll in Buffy?! Just the screaming girl in the group, right.. this story is different then any episodes could ever image. What if Cordelia and Buffy somehow switch places!  
  
Rating: PG. since on my t.v. Buffy/ and Angel is rated nothing  
  
"What the ... are you standing there for Buffy! Always got to be the hero, right? " Cordelia Chase scream to Buffy or Elizabeth Summers as they were running though the grave yard. Young Buffy was to caught up in fighting a vampire she almost got herself killed. Hundreds were coming out of no where.  
  
"No, Cordelia! It's my job to protect the world what do you think? If it cause my life I don't care! All I care if the people of Sunnydale stay alive! And---"  
  
"Earth to Buffy! Do you know how many people want you dead? Not counting Demons and Vampires but humans too, humans who live in Sunnydale. Half of the population don't care about the slayer actually they don't know ABOUT the slayer! If you die today saving the world who would care and who would know?! " Cordelia yelled back getting into the moment, unknown to the rest of the Scoobies Cordelia and Buffy were really close friends in certain matters and this was one.  
  
"You think my life is so easy! And I know a LOT of people who would be sad about my death Angel, Dawn, Willow, My Mom, Giles, Calendar, Xander, and Dad. Why don't you try to be the Slayer and see what happens. " Buffy screamed back as they headed toward the church being protected.  
  
"Do you think my life is so easy! Being discriminated for being rich! Now living in a dirty no good so call motel Huh? just because you have to be the Slayer and die for everyone doesn't make you life so hard and over worked. If I die right now who would care. I know you guys would feel all emotional for a few days but maybe in two or so you will completely forget about me! No, you try to be the crier/screamer in the group snd see what happens!? " Cordelia snapped.  
  
Unknowing to the girls below, above their heads the cross of Jesus was beginning to glow an erie blue.  
  
The two girls look back toward the grave yard now noticing the vampires were gone because the sun was beginning to rise.  
  
They life without throwing a second glance toward each other.  
  
-~Cordelia's apartment *or should I say Buffy's house*  
  
Cordelia woke up with a start, she slowly raise her arms up above her head and yawn. 'What happen last night.. 'curse who ever invented alcohol' she thought  
  
Cordelia then got up and look around whoa what happen to my room it transformed into something actually cute ... whatever most be the beer getting to me.  
  
She stumbled into the bathroom brushing her teeth and took a shower, and quickly step out and dried herself. Cordelia then put on a pair of dark black jeans, a purple tanktop, and a cross necklace that liked exactly like the one Angel gave Buffy. Cordelia then step into some black timberland boots, and exit the house still a little drunk.  
  
Cordelia was hit cold in the face by a gust of reality! She wasn't at her lozy no good apartment.. what the this was Buffy house!?  
  
'This is so weird' she thought as she left the house walking to school. 'Maybe someone did this to play a prank on us, yeah that's it.'  
  
~Buffy's house *or should I say Cordelia's apartment  
  
Buffy yawn while getting out of the bed with her eyes close she walked to the sink and washed her face and left the bathroom and went back into the room she did this with her eyes close. Buffy suddenly and slowly opened her eyes. 'hum' All of a sudden Buffy let out a loud piercing scream *remember she has Cordelia's characteristics and style*. Yells came from the top floor and bottom floor from other apartments, telling Buffy it was to early in the morning for that.  
  
"This is so weird, " Buffy mumbling to herself biting on her manicured nails. *she still looks like herself but with some fashion Cordy sense* "I must be dreaming. Yeah I'm dreaming."  
  
'Whatever.. maybe those geeky Scoobies well know what to do' Buffy thought then covered her mouth over her hands while gasping. 'What's happening to me?!"  
  
Buffy the remembered that it was school, maybe at the end of the day, the gang well know what to do.  
  
Buffy then walked to the closet and asked out loud to herself. "What to wear today?" What the heck am I thinking, I'm in a..... wait is this really a crises I mean I'm not dead, my head isn't a snake, I'm not a vamp or a demon so this really isn't a big catastrophe.  
  
Buffy then slip into a mini black skirt and a purple tanktop *smiliar with Cordys* she then step into a pair of timberlands and left the motel.  
  
~later on at school, we are now with Cordelia~  
  
Cordelia ran up to Xander and Willow and asked them, "Guys I know I don't talk to you like at all, but something weird is going on-- "  
  
"Uh Cordster .. What are you asking about." Xander stated raising his eye brow. "Besides Giles want you to slay tonight and as much as I sadly don't want to say this and how much I hate Angel he said to met him in the Graveyard four days from now, OK?"  
  
Cordelia blinked her eyes twice.  
  
"Yeah Cordy besides its our study night tomorrow night and I know how much YOU hate studying as much as Xander hates Angel, " Willow said laughing a bit. "What's wrong Cordelia? You're giving me the what-the-h**-are you talking about look."  
  
"This is too weird. " Cordelia mumbled, putting her hand to her head.  
  
~we are now with Buffy at another part of the school~  
  
Buffy open the door of the school when she spotted Cordelia's friends. 'Oh no don't got time for them'  
  
"Oh Buffy that outfit look so cool are you! " proclaimed Harmony part of the Bufdettes *not cordelia's friends now*. Harmony twirled her blonde hair and started to giggle. " You saw what Cordelia Chase was wearing, those colors are so not right together, " she added with a small sneer. Well, she was stupid so she didn't know that Buffy was wearing the same colors.  
  
"Yeah she's nothing but a weirdo, hanging out with that red head- brainic and that totally idiot Panda or whatever, " Ashleigh snickered, flipping her badly dyed blonde hair over her left shoulder.  
  
"Its Xander. " Buffy said quickly ... maybe to quickly the gang look a little to suspicious.  
  
"Okay like when did you know his name or better yet why would we want to know Kander's name is, " Harmony sneered.  
  
"Yeah Buffy you are our leader if you even think about joining them or slipping up then we will impeach you so fast you won't believe it, " Leslie added to Harmony's speech.  
  
The Cordelia-genes started to open in Buffy now, "You little white trap don't you say that to me okay!? I'm your leader so do as I say. If I say jump, you jump if I say roll over, you roll over. If I say fall, you BETTER fall. " Buffy then flipped her hair over her shoulder imitating Harmony, she then flip her hand in a stuck-up motion, " Now you know you place, OK?" 'Okay that was way mean but they did deserved it' Buffy thought to herself.  
  
"Okay, Buffy. " They said in unison starting to kiss up.  
  
Buffy then left the girls speechless in the hall way as the tardy bell rung.  
  
Cordelias part~  
  
"Hey Cordelia, remember to slay tonight at 9:00 leave at 10:00 not at 9:30 you did last night, " watcher Giles declared in a stern voice.  
  
'I don't know how to slay ... but if I'm like in Buffy's life that means I'm the slayer... Oh unholy crap. ' Cordelia thought with wide eyes.  
  
"Don't look surprise Cordelia, you knew about this since Saturday *its Monday* and I do know about you skipping the hour time for thirty minutes. I must say Faith was a bad influence on you. " Giles said shaking his head.  
  
Cordelia snorted in her head 'Like I would ever be friends with her. ' Well it seems that not all of Buffys genes kicked in that well.  
  
"Cordelia Summers your going to be late for class if you don't bloody hurry up, " Giles proclaimed pointing toward her next class.  
  
Cordelia looked surprise by the fact of her last name but discarded it and went to class.  
  
~Buffy AND Cordy part~  
  
Cordelia sat in the sit that happen to be next to Buffy Chase. The two finally noticed each other.  
  
"Cordelia, What is going on everyone thinks I'm you and your me but I'm me and your you. duh " Buffy snorted, but quickly covered her mouth.  
  
Cordelia then thought for a second. "I think I see what is going on you and I have change places as in I'm the slayer and your the screamer cheerleader. I picked up some of your characteristics and genes, and you picked up mines. This is like an AU of our world, like something straight out of an episode of Twilight Zone, and this is not a show. " that's what you think*  
  
"Yeah whatever. Who cares anyway let those darn Scoobies get us back to normal, then I would be like okay. I'm sick and tired of this happening to me! , Buffy screamed inside. "I'm Buffy Chase, the most popular girl in school! " Buffy didn't know that she thought of herself as Cordelia.  
  
Cordelia eyes spread bigger then her normal size for like the 4th or so times today. "WWWhat did you say?"  
  
"I said My name is Buffy Summers, slayer of the school. Do you not have ears or something. " Buffy teased in a DUH way.  
  
"No, you didn't say that. You said that you were Buffy Chase, the most popular girl in school. " Cordelia said thinking to herself. "Maybe.. just maybe when we somehow switch, something inside of us change making you think that you are me, and not yourself. Get it?"  
  
Buffy just gave her look and said, "Repeat that again. "  
  
"Oh come on Buffy, I'm NOT that stupid. "  
  
"umm yes you are. "  
  
"Know what, I'm sick and tired of you comments, Buffy SUMMERS. "  
  
"For the last time my name isn't Buffy Summers its Buffy Chase. "  
  
Cordelia gasped, "WWWhat did you say your name was. "  
  
"Girl you REALLY do need hearing aids, I SAID my name is Buffy Summers. "  
  
"Never mind. "  
  
The teacher Ms.Mega turned around and decided to check row. "  
  
Victoria Abrades "here"  
  
KaDeidra Adams "here"  
  
Dekaylnn Benjamin "here"  
  
Elizabeth Carrots "here"  
  
Buffy Chase "If you see me, I am here"  
  
Lila Denim "here"  
  
Jamie Gruel "here" so oooooon  
  
Cordelia Summers "here Ms.M"  
  
"Surprisingly you're here Ms. Summers, " the teacher said rasing an eyebrow.  
  
~at the library for a Scoob Meeting *I really skip around don't I? *  
  
"Okay Cordelia as you know you have a slay tonight, " Giles remembered her for the 2nd time in one day.  
  
Cordelia put her head in her hands and groan, "Gillllllllllless I know, Xander told me once and you told me today already! Can't a girl get any rest here, but I'll do it. "  
  
Buffy turned around and whispered to Cordelia, "Now you see what I go though. "  
  
Cordelia smirked to herself, "Wait til you experiences the life of the motel manage and evil cock roaches. "  
  
Buffy flinched inside. "Oh it well be nothing!"  
  
AND THAT IS ALL FOR NOW!!!!!!! please review 


End file.
